gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Gatos
Esta es la página de discusión del proyecto Gatos Utiliza esta página para solicitar unirte al proyecto, para discutir sobre los artículos de gatos o para hablar sobre el proyecto en sí. Para insertar un tema nuevo, haz clic en el botón Añadir tema ubicado arriba y a la derecha. Recuerda añadir un título y firmar tu mensaje con cuatro virgulillas (~~~~) al final del contenido. = Discusión = Estrella Nevada - Solicitud de ingreso Hola! Quiero unirme a este proyecto para hacer mas completa esta qwiki y que para que cada vez nuevos usarios se unan a esta wikia. Estrella Nevada (discusión) 21:59 22 feb 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Estrella Nevada. Agradecemos tu interés en el proyecto y te damos la bienvenida. En la página principal encontrarás todos los artículos que requieren atención. Esperamos contar contigo para mejora la calidad de nuestros artículos ;) Cielo del Alba (discusión) 06:44 23 feb 2018 (UTC) Chispas - Solicitud de ingreso Me gustaría participar en el proyecto, tal vez no podría ser muy activa pero iría añadiendo cosas de vez en cuando.Chispas (discusión) 15:44 23 feb 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Chispas. No te preocupes por la disponibilidad. Con que nos ayudes a mejorar nuestros artículos estaremos más que felices. ^-^ No olvides visitar la página principal en busca de páginas que necesitan ser mejoradas. Y se bienvenida al Proyecto Gatos :) Cielo del Alba (discusión) 02:36 24 feb 2018 (UTC) MelZip - Solicitud de ingreso Hola! Me encantaría participar en este proyecto, creo que estar dentro me ayudaría a estar más activa. Me leí todos los libros en inglés (no sé por qué lo menciono, pero lo hago) y sé de memoria toditos los nombres de los guerreros, español o inglés. La verdad me gustaría poder aportar a la Wikia ;) MelZip (discusión) 18:43 24 feb 2018 (UTC) : Hola, MelZip. Eres bienvenida al proyecto gatos, no olvides revisar la página principal en busca de cosas por hacer, y recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros por si tienes alguna duda. :D Cielo del Alba (discusión) 04:53 25 feb 2018 (UTC) Corvino2076 - Solicitud de ingreso Hola me encantaría unirme a este proyecto, creo que sería de gran ayuda Corvino2076 (discusión) 12:18 25 feb 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Covino2076. Nos vendría de perlas tu ayuda :). Recuerda revisar la página principal en busca de trabajo y se bienvenido al proyecto ;). Cielo del Alba (discusión) 01:30 26 feb 2018 (UTC) Zarzoso2000 - Solicitud de ingreso Hola, ya se que llevo mucho tiempo sin editar ni estar activo, pero recuerdo cuando editaba todos los días y me entra nostalgia, además este proyecto me parece importante, yo contribuyo a esto indirectamente antes de mandar la solicitud. Así que dejadme ayudar plisss.Tormenta de Nieve 09:56 4 mar 2018 Zarzoso2000 (discusión) 09:56 4 mar 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Zarzoso2000. Agradecemos tu interés en el proyecto y con gusto te damos la bienvenida :). Es cierto que hace tiempo que no te veiamos en la comunidad, pero es bueno saber que has regresado ^-^. Puedes visitar la página principal para ver los áriculos que requieren mejoras ;) Cielo del Alba (discusión) 01:06 5 mar 2018 (UTC) Menta Acuática - Solicitud de ingreso Hola, soy Menta Acuática. Me gustaría contribuir al proyecto Gatos y mejorar los artículos que hagan falta. Es mi primera vez participando en ediciones explícitamente, así que voy a aportar lo más que pueda. :) ¿Podría participar~? Menta Acuática (discusión) 02:25 9 mar 2018 (UTC) : ¡Hola, Menta Acuática! Claro que puedes participar ^-^. En la página principal encontrarás todos los artículos que necesitan ser mejorados. Si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntar :). Cielo del Alba (discusión) 05:16 9 mar 2018 (UTC) Antonella 444 - Solicitud de ingreso ¡Hola Cielo del Alba! Me gustaría mucho unirme al proyecto gatos porque me gustaría ayudar a hacer crecer esta wiki y espero, con el tiempo, mejorar mis ediciones. ¡Gracias! Antonella 444 (discusión) 23:31 9 mar 2018 (UTC) : Te tardaste xd, vamos a esperara a que conteste Cielo del Alba. Estrella Nevada (discusión) 23:55 9 mar 2018 (UTC) : ¡Bienvenida al proyecto gatos! Ya esperaba que nos mandaras la solicitud para agregarte en el proyecto oficialmente. Recuerda revisar la página principal en busca de cosas por hacer ;). E ignora a Estrella Nevada ._. Cielo del Alba (discusión) 01:49 10 mar 2018 (UTC) : Por? :( Estrella Nevada (discusión) 03:57 10 mar 2018 (UTC) : No presenté antes la solicitud porque estaba ocupada además no estaba segura... pero gracias por aceptarme c: Antonella 444 (discusión) 16:25 10 mar 2018 (UTC) : No te preocupes ;) que bueno que te decidiste. Estrella Nevada (discusión) 16:41 10 mar 2018 (UTC) : Gracias por el voto de confianza, significa mucho para mí. Antonella 444 (discusión) 19:36 10 mar 2018 (UTC) Goi7h - Solicitud de ingreso Me gustaría unirme al proyecto gatos porque lo encuentro importante e interesante Goi7h (discusión) 16:35 14 mar 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Goi7h. Agradecemos tu interés en el proyecto y por supuesto que puedes unirte, si necesitas algo no dudes en contactar conmigo o con Garra de Cuervo. Recuerda pasarte por la página principal y espero que puedas contribuir mucho ^^ Cielo del Alba (discusión) 05:04 15 mar 2018 (UTC) Estrella de Cristal - Solicitud de ingreso Hola!, soy Estrella de Cristal y estoy muy interesada en vuestro proyecto, sé memorizar muy bien los nombres de los gatos y no se podría unirme a ustedes. :3 Ha y disculpa por lo de abajo fue mi sobrina no sabe donde es. Estrella de Cristal (discusión) 22:09 16 mar 2018 (UTC) : Hola, Estrella de Cristal. Agradecemos tu interes y se bienvenida al proyecto gatos ^^. Si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda puedes contactar conmigo. Visita la página principal para buscar donde se necesita ayuda y espero verte por la wiki ;). Cielo del Alba (discusión) 03:16 17 mar 2018 (UTC) Estrella de Sable - Solicitud de ingreso Hola me gustari formar parte del prejecto gatos alomegor no puedo estar siempre activa por los estudios pero intentare sacar tiempo i podria ir añadiendo cosas (me gusta crear paginas ja cree 2 hojas caidas i pedrusco) Estrella de Sable (Usuario discusión:Estrella de Sable) 19:28 23 mar 2018 (UTC) :Hola, Estrella de Sable. Claro que te puedes unir, aunque por el momento no haya mucho que hacer en el proyecto. Así que a lo mejor no encuentres mucha actividad. Pero aun así, deberías revisar la página principal por si encuentras algo. Y se bienvenida al proyect gatos :). Cielo del Alba (discusión) 01:15 24 mar 2018 (UTC) Alma de Dalia - Solicitud de Ingreso Holiwwii, me gustaría mucho ayudar con este proyecto, así que envío mi solicitud. No prometo estar activa eternamente pero prometo dedicar cada rato de tiempo libre posible a la wiki (que aparte me encanta colaborar) ;) (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 20:21 3 abr 2018 (UTC)) :Hola, Alma de Dalia. Se bienvenida al proyecto gatos, no te preocupes por estar activa todo el tiempo, lo que importa es que ayudes a completar los artículos ;). Visita la página principal en busca de artículos por completar. Y espero ver tu progreso ^^ Cielo del Alba (discusión) 02:03 4 abr 2018 (UTC) ESTRELLA DE FUEGO 17 - Solicitud de ingreso Me gustaría entrar en este proyecto para que más gente se una a la Wikia.Me gustaría que la gente leyera estos libros.ESTRELLA DE FUEGO 17 (discusión) 19:19 4 abr 2018 (UTC) : Bienvenido al proyecto, ESTRELLA DE FUEGO 17. Puedes ver en la página principal del proyecto todos los artículos que requerimos para que este wiki esté cada vez más completo. Gracias por tu apoyo :) Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 02:43 5 abr 2018 (UTC) Estrella de Relámpago - Solicitud de ingreso Hola,se que acabo de llegar..Pero me gustaria unirme al proyecto gatos y encargarme de Conpletar la historia de Rio oscuro de Borrascoso ^^. Saludos Estrella de Relámpago Estrella de Relámpago (discusión) 22:10 22 ago 2018 (UTC) :Hola, Estrella de Relámpago. No importa si eres aprendiz o guerrero, te damos la bienvenida al Proyecto Gatos. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en acudir conmigo. Cielo del Alba (discusión) 04:16 23 ago 2018 (UTC) Relámpago - Solicitud de ingreso Hola, soy Relámpago y debido a mi bastante experiencia en FANDOM me encantaría formar parte de este proyecto, además de q me he leído casi todos los libros de los gatos, mi próximo es The sun Trail de la saga Dawn of The Clans. Llevo 235 ediciones aproximadas en el Wiki y quiero comenzar a colaborar más hasta las 1.000 ediciones en páginas. Gracias y un saludo, RelamxDD :3 07:32 5 sep 2018 (UTC) :Hola, Relámpago. Lamento por la tardía respuesta. Claro que puedes unirte al proyecto, pero una advertencia, no vuelvas a agregarte al proyecto sin que te hayan dado autorización antes. Por favor, se paciente, eventualmente se te agregará. Cielo del Alba (discusión) 23:20 6 sep 2018 (UTC) Estrella de Arena - Solicitud de ingreso hola soy estrella de arena y me gustaria unirme para que la wikki cresca . si soy cachorra me llamo arenilla mi nombre de guerrera es manto de arena y de lider estrella de arena ESTRELLA DE ARES´´´ ´ Estrella de arena (discusión) 21:15 9 abr 2019 (UTC) :Buenas, Estrella de arena. Se bienvenida al proyecto gatos. Te agradecemos por la ayuda, y si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en consultarme ;) Cielo del Alba (discusión) 22:57 16 abr 2019 (UTC) Rayo de Sombra - Solicitud de Ingreso Podría entrar en el proyecto? Me gustaría entrar en el proyecto gatosRayo de Sombra (discusión) 16:32 26 ago 2019 (UTC) :Buenas, Rayo de Sombra. Claro que puedes entrar en el proyecto gatos. Nos vendría muy bien nuevos guerreros para ayudar ^^ Cielo del Alba (discusión) 22:53 26 ago 2019 (UTC) Corazón de Nauxaz - Solicitud de Ingreso ¡Hola! Me gustaría unirme al proyecto, ya que aunque esta página está muy completa, me encantaría ayudar poniendo aún más si es de ayuda. Gracias! Corazón de Nauxaz (discusión) 16:46 6 feb 2020 (UTC) :Buenas, Corazón de Nauxaz. Se bienvenida al proyecto gatos. Y no te preocupes, en los proyectos siempre hay algo que hacer. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela ^^ Cielo del Alba (discusión) 00:07 8 feb 2020 (UTC)